


Finally

by atrimea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Angst, Angsty Dean, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Smut, kiss, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destial one shot drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

#destiel

"damn!" Dean almost yelled as he walked through the motel hallway. "Damn damn damn!" he was furious. He hated all the waiting. He couldn't wait till nature walked around to finally do it, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

he stormed through the doors until he found one with the number 455 written on it. the fives were bent and broken so the 455 looked more like the word ASS.  
he didn't have time for that.  
he knocked loudly and the door opened.  
he walked inside and said "Fuck!" "ugh!" and he spotted a very confused Castiel looking at him.   
"i'm fucking tired of this bullshit cas! just fucking get it done!" he said, and cas was too slow to understand or reply. which frustrated Dean even more. he pushed Cas roughly against the wall and kissed him firecly, putting all his desire and anger and longing and frustration into it.  
It took cas a few seconds to understand and respond, and Dean took that negatively .

"You kept looking at me and-and..."  
Dean started to edge away without completing his sentence.

Cas was still in a daze. but he managed to hook his finger in one of Dean's belt hooks and pull him.   
" it took you long enough" he whispered, putting his mouth where it belonged. Dean's mouth was soft and firm, insistant and sweet, like he was putting a thousand kisses into this one.  
Dean pulled cas away from the wall and to his bed.

\--  
later, when cas and sam were drinking coffee, and Dean was asleep, Cas smiled at Sam.  
"i never actually got why humans made lsuch a big deal out of love, you know, but I think I do now" Sam looked pointedly at Cas and said, "just remeber to lock the door."

**Author's Note:**

> not one of my best works but thought i should post it anyway....
> 
> hope u liked it


End file.
